Demande spécial
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Harry décide d'écrire une lettre à Lucius Malfoy, enfermé depuis quatre années à Azkaban, pour lui faire une demande. Une demande quelque peu spécial…Pour Aethel.


**Bon cet OS cette fois il est pour Aethelthryn. Parce que je l'aime et que même si on se parle peu, je voulais lui faire un petit quelque chose ! Et encore une fois, Merci à Maggie, Booky de Zatii-and-Booky pour m'avoir fourni l'idée !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_J'ai eu envie de commencer par « Cher Lucius » mais je me suis dit que cela faisait… Faux. Trop courtois et hypocrite peut-être. On ne s'aime pas, on ne s'est jamais aimé et on ne s'aimera jamais. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. _

_Quand on vous a emmené à Azkaban, j'étais satisfait. Pas content, encore moins heureux, juste satisfait parce que vous étiez hors d'état de nuire et parce que selon moi, vous l'aviez mérité. Je vous vois déjà vous irriter devant mes mots, pourquoi est-ce que je vous écris pour vous dire ça? Je ne sais pas. Enfin, si, je sais. Ce n'est peut-être pas la manière de dire ce que j'ai envie de dire, mais j'ai envie de tout sauf d'énumérer vos qualités que je ne vois pas. _

_J'aime votre fils. Vous le saviez? Je crois que oui. Enfin, vous devez certainement savoir que nous sommes ensembles, notre vie privée est étalée dans les journaux et, même si vous ne les lisez pas, quelqu'un doit vous l'avoir dit. Draco lui-même peut-être. Probablement. Il ne me parle jamais de ses visites et je ne lui demande jamais rien, c'est personnelle et je respecte ça, je n'ai pas à savoir. Alors oui, j'aime votre fils, de tout mon cœur. On dit de moi que j'ai beaucoup d'amour à donner et je crois que je lui prouve bien à lui. _

_Ça parait dingue, bien entendu, on s'est détestés toute notre scolarité ou presque. C'était la haine entre nous mais c'est devenu autre chose, peu à peu. Je vous en tiens responsable. Sans votre éducation, Draco ne se serait pas montré si hautain et arrogant depuis le début. Il ne m'aurait pas détesté d'avance et il n'aurait pas insulté Ron le jour de la rentrer. Mais tout ça, c'est du passé, j'ai appris à le connaître, à le connaître vraiment. Connaître celui qu'il est et non votre copie conforme. Vous avez élevé un clone, vous le saviez? _

_Vous lui en avez voulu quand il a changé de camp et c'est à cause de votre femme que vous l'avez laissez faire. Je le sais. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Narcissa. Vous ne l'avez pas suivit, elle si. C'est pour cela que vous êtes où vous êtes, je ne sais pas si vous regrettez mais vous devriez. M'enfin, je m'égare. Quand il a changé de camp, j'ai appris à voir ce qu'il était vraiment et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Amoureux de ses sourires sincères et de ses éclats de rire qu'il ne se permettait que rarement. Amoureux de ses yeux brillant et de la souffrance qu'ils reflétaient. Amoureux de son air arrogant quand il voulait se protéger. Amoureux même de son ton hautain et de son regard dédaigneux. Mais surtout, amoureux de sa tendresse et de l'amour qu'il avait en lui mais qu'il gardait enfoui. _

_Il vous a raconté notre mise en couple? Probablement pas. Il pleurait et je l'ai vu. Il m'a envoyé me faire foutre. Vous savez pourquoi il pleurait? Il pleurait parce que vous aviez été envoyé à Azkaban. La guerre venait tout juste d'être finie et il avait espéré reprendre sa petite vie tranquille avec ses parents mais vous n'étiez plus là. Ce jour là, j'ai réellement su que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais parce qu'il vous aimait malgré tout ce que vous aviez pu faire. Parce qu'il se montrait vulnérable, parce qu'il restait fière malgré ses yeux rouges. À ce moment-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis sentit fière de lui. J'espère que vous, vous l'êtes. Ça importe beaucoup pour lui. _

_Alors ce soir là, je l'ai embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas et moi non plus, ça s'est fait tout seul, parce que ça devait se faire. Paf, on était ensemble. Ça fait déjà quatre ans, le temps passe si vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Notre amour a tenu jusque là, même moi je ne m'y attendais pas. Maintenant, je sais qu'on s'aimera encore longtemps, c'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais vous demander la main de votre fils. Je sais que vous me détestez, que vous devez vous réveiller la nuit juste pour me haïr, que vous maudissez votre fils pour m'avoir choisit comme partenaire mais voilà, c'est fait, je ne deviendrai pas quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me transformerai pas en une personne respectable. Il faut vivre avec. C'est réciproque. _

_Sachez bien que votre refus ne changera rien, moi, Harry Potter, épousera Draco Malfoy. Si je vous le demande, c'est que je sais à quel point Draco serait content si jamais vous donner votre accord. Il vous aime. Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a déjà dit mais je le sais. Maintenant, je crois que j'ai tout dis. _

_H.P _

Une fois la lettre terminé, Harry la donna à sa chouette pour qu'elle l'envoie avant qu'il ne change d'idée. Son regard baissa pour regarder les dizaines de parchemins chiffonnés sur le sol et il soupira. Ça avait été l'enfer trouver les mots exactes, il le détestait trop pour faire quelque chose de totalement courtois. Il savait bien que le traiter de sale mangemort, de meurtrier, de père indigne, de mauvais époux, de lâche, de faible et de trouillard n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Pourtant, c'était très défoulant !

Durant le reste de la journée, l'homme ne put faire autre chose que tourner en rond dans la maison, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement, que Draco allait lui en vouloir à vie d'avoir fait ça, qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de dire tout ça. Au départ, il s'était vraiment dit que c'était une idée génial et qu'il n'avait rien à perdre mais peut-être pas finalement… Quand sa chouette revint avec une réponse, Harry sursauta violemment. Il n'était pas sensé répondre si vite !

Il se calma et la lut.

Quand un peu plus tard, Draco rentra, il se fit demander en mariage et il dit oui. Tout ça, alors que la lettre trainait sur la table du salon.

_Vous avez du culot de vous adressez à moi ainsi Potter. Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux n'est-ce pas? Où je suis, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour protester. Je vous donne donc mon accord pour épouser mon fils mais sachez que, si jamais vous osez lui faire du mal, je m'évaderai pour vous lapider._

_Mes plus sincères vœux._

_Lucius_

**Fin.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'est court et peu original u_u**


End file.
